Oro'orai
The Oro'orai are a highly respected race from the Novan Galaxy. They shared a common bond with their close neighbors the Taiidans and many other races that would one day make up the UGI. When most of the races of the Novan Galaxy were shortly created or evolving the Oro'orai were already present in each solar system of the Novan Galaxy. Society & Biology & History The Oro'orai's presence into the Novan Galaxy was initially peaceful. They built no cities on their worlds, no homes, no structures of any kind. Although when the first Taiidan's and other races from around the Novan galaxy explored planets in their solar systems that had these people, they believed they looked at cities from orbit but in truth because of the bio-luminosity of the Oro'orai's bodies, they were merely looking at large concentrations of the Oro'orai. The First Taiidan's who came in contact with them drew upon a pact which later turned into devotion, which was mutual between species. However other peoples like the Helghan sought to eliminate them and used the foundation of their Fascist belief to be the complete eradication of the Oro'orai. The Taiidans eventually requested to observe what they actually did, and eventually when one did die they asked to examine body. The nervous systems of this species are nonpareil. When nerves are severed they continue to wireless send their transmissions while the part of their brain that uses those nerves undergoes rapid evolution to a point where the part of the brain ceases to be visible or touched, any longer. Should an arm be lost or a leg, these species develop a biological advantage that gives them telekinetic abilities. The more they lose the more the brain will actually evolve into the mental plane of existence. In the Novan galaxy this state became known as the Whispers, who had the ability to materialize and control matter and energy with thought. This gave them the ability to make the planets of the Novan galaxy which were previously uninhabitable without weather control and terraforming technology to make them habitable. When the Helghans wiped out the Oro'orai in their system their planetary atmosphere, geosphere, and biosphere began to collapse into chaos. Eventually and in time the Helghan were able to construct to weather control and climate control devices to counteract their collapsing worlds. As the Taiidans shifted into becoming an empire and their technology became more advanced the Oro'orai became less and less involved in the stability of their worlds and their peoples lives, but Empire remembered them and continued to give them opportunities to continue participation in the empire, many of them became advisers to the emperors and empresses. When the Tel'ia came to join the UGI many Years later they brought with them their Oro'orai from their system and the two groups merged into a larger group, this continued with many races in the UGI and even to this day they are among the most respected of races, despite this some of the races who killed their Oro'orai off are responsible for persecution of the Oro'orai and great measures have been taken to insure their survival. Society: The Oro'Orai are a naturally peaceful race who strive to take care of the younger races until they reach the maturity as civilization to fend for themselves. They are an expressionless people when it comes to their pride. They do not do anything that demeans another being. In the older times when they were more needed they would spend their days using their minds to keep the solar systems they lived in functioning properly. Now when they moved with the Taiidans and the UGI into the other galaxy they spend more of their time as government advisers and private advisers, they are mostly inactive as they used to be while their older more physically damaged but mentally heightened elders are more active are kept safe and alive in special containment centers that the Taiidan's built for them. The UGI and the Taiidan's do not speak of them because they do not which to look like they were never once in need of help from beings superior to them. The rarity of Oro'Orai walking around in public is so rare that many Taiidan and UGI soldiers will keep tabs on the moving Oro'Orai to make sure no harm comes to them. They are not exempt from Taiidan and UGI laws, but so far they have never once broken them. For this reason their species has earned incredible respect. But their has been an accident when a Taiidan accidentally fired upon an Oro'orai vaporizing the Oro'oria. Thankfully, the Oro'orai had evolved into the mental plane as its body died, and wanders the UGI worlds as a presence that comes in contact with operations daily. The Being can be talked to directly on a Radio Frequency of 12 Kilohertz. This Oro'Orai has been useful to alerting the Taiidans to surprise attacks and is active in the tracking down of Terrorist organizations. Biology Problem: When this biological problem was discovered the UGI instructed for the Oro'orai to be a protected sentient species when they learned that Oro'orai only were able to mate successful once every thousand years, and only 1% of all those that mate will have a child. Since the total number of Oro'orai are estimated to be less than a million they are the most protected species that the UGI and the Taiidans protect. What they Inspired: The Oro'orai inspired species of the Novan Galaxy to respect strength, Honor, loyalty, friendship, and especially sacrifice. If the number were ever estimated for how many Oro'orai have given their lives to keeping the races they have cared for alive, the number compared to how many are left, would be so high that it is difficult not to weep for the number that gave their lives. A custom on many UGI worlds is Oro'orai Evri, a ceremony and festival dedicated to the sacrifices of the Oro'orai made to keep civilizations they helped survive to survive.